Patient And Prey
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe, but not in my series' continuity. Mccoy knocks Spock out and takes advantage of him while he's asleep. But, what are the consequences of these actions? ARE there any? Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy


Wow...

The First Officer of the I.S.S. Enterprise was such a hunk...

He came in for a routine checkup, FINALLY, after two days of exaustion.

Mccoy takes his Tricorder and waves it over his current specimen.

"You seem fine, Mr. Spock." Mccoy says. "Like always."

"The Vulcan physiology is superior compared to that of a Terran's." Spock says. "It comes as no surprise."

Spock certainly WAS surprising.

Mccoy even had the pleasure of scanning the Vulcan shirtless not five minutes ago.

Fuck random Ensigns and Nurses that pass on by, this guy was gorgeous!

Why he was attracted to this computerized man was beyond him.

He already knew the man didn't share his feelings, (Constant reminders that "Vulcans do not feel" told him that well enough.) but that didn't mean he couldn't stare...without Spock knowing of course.

If Spock found out, it'd be the Agony Booth for Mccoy for sure.

Mccoy supposed it was pure lust, rather than love, that drove him.

Love was a road...that he tried not to walk down.

But there must be a way Mccoy could have Spock all to himself without attracting suspicion, or the Vulcan's wrath.

And his brain may have just hatched the idea!

For in one of his cabinets lied a Hypospray filled with anasthetic.

It seemed risky, but Spock had been accumulating Shore Leave time for months now, what with his over-working.

Mccoy figured an hour wouldn't be much of a problem for Captain Kirk, who didn't usually give a shit about much of anything.

Now if only Mccoy could just get to the Hypo before Spock left the room...

"I've gotta get something outta my cabinets." Mccoy says as he puts the Tricorder down on his desk. "Could you just wait here a second?"

"With all due respect, Doctor, I am late for my shift as it is." Spock says as he stands up. "I must report now. My thanks for your time."

No! No!

Not yet!

Just a second more and...Aha!

There it was, right behind the Peroxide!

Mccoy wastes no time in running over to Spock and pushing the blade of the Hypo directly into his shoulder.

Spock's body convulses once, as he looks towards Mccoy dangerously, then collapses as Mccoy catches his limp frame.

Mccoy lifts Spock's body and holds it in his hands.

He makes his way over to the Bio-Beds and lays the body onto one of them gently.

He then taps the Empire badge stuck to the left side of his chest.

"Mccoy to Captain Kirk." He says.

"What is it, Mccoy? This better be important." Kirk says over the communications device.

"I'm gonna have to examine Spock further." Mccoy says. "I'll need an hour or two before he can return to duty. That ok?"

"Whatever, Mccoy." Kirk says. "Do not disturb me unless it's an actual problem."

"Well, fuck you, too." Mccoy replies sarcastically.

"Mind repeating that, Bones?" The Captain says threateningly.

"I understand...Sorry for the disturbance. Mccoy out." Mccoy says as he taps the badge again, turning it off. "Dick."

He looks down on his sleeping prize.

At last...

Now, time to get to work!

Mccoy wastes no time in taking out and adjusting the straps that the Bio-Bed is equipped with.

First over Spock's hands, then his ankles.

He tugs at the appendages once or twice to test the straps.

Nope, he ain't gettin' outta that anytime soon.

Now, to unwrap his prize!

Mccoy starts with the Imperial uniform.

This anasthetic only lasts an hour, so he doesn't have time to be slow and sultry about it.

He looks for a knife nearby and brings it over.

He pokes a hole in the uniform, right below the Empire Badge.

With quick thrusts of his two hands, Mccoy progressively rips the uniform in half, revealing Spock's bare upper body to his captor.

Mccoy inhales deeply as the sweaty smell of a hard day's work enters his nostrils...

"*Sniff*...Ah!" Mccoy sighs. "Wow...You really DO work hard, huh?'

Mccoy pounces upon Spock's chest, kissing random areas as his lips glide across the male's frame.

The salty taste of distilled sweat enters his mouth as his mouth moves over Spock's left nipple.

He licks the nipple slowly, then suckles on the tip of it.

"Mmmm..." Mccoy moans happliy.

Mccoy balances himself on Spock's chest with one hand while he fondles his own raging hard-on with the other hand.

Now THIS...THIS was a good time.

Women were too...demanding.

The constant screams of 'Help me!' and 'He's touching me!' were so annoying!

All Mccoy needed was a good body, male or female.

Though he preferred men personally, women were the most common type of patient slash prey, and fought back the least.

His tongue glides over Spock's chest rhythmically as his tongue encases another nipple.

Using his other hand, no longer fondling his pants covered hard-on, Mccoy unzips the Vulcan's pants as he climbs on top of his prize, semi-sitting over Spock's chest.

Mccoy leans over to Spock's head and nips at the Vulcan's neck tenderly, his two hands "pulling" Spock's pants down his legs little by little.

As Mccoy's tongue swings down Spock's body, he fails to notice Spock's eyes blink briefly.

* * *

Spock breathes in once as he feels a hand moving down his apparently naked body.

In order to not draw attention to himself, he keeps his eyes closed.

As he breathes in normally, the smell of medical tools immediately fills his nostrils.

He's in Sick Bay still.

The last thing he remembers was Mccoy stabbing him with a Hypospray.

At first he thought it was poison, but if he's alive, it must've just been an anasthetic.

He feels liquid on his body.

Juding by the texture, Terran saliva.

From here, two plus two equals four.

Mccoy must be making love to him, sedating him in order to avoid his anger.

If Mccoy wanted him so badly, he could've just asked.

Not that he could love, mind you, feelings were illogical.

However, he needed the release.

The stress of work was beginning to emcompass even his mind.

Meditating had limited effectiveness nowadays, and none of the Terrans within his line of sight tended to interest him.

Mccoy didn't have much appeal, save for a decent smile, a sweet smell of peaches, and a keen if old-fashioned mind.

But if he was willing to take Spock by force...then he had gumption and guts.

And that was something Spock not only needed against Captain Kirk, who was watching Spock ever so closely...

...But it was something that turned Spock on.

He feels Mccoy's hands over his underpants, pulling them down over his legs.

Mccoy's left hand touches his cock as the ridge of the appendage flares.

Spock was tempted to tell Mccoy to suck him off directly, or break free of the straps (He WAS that strong) and force Mccoy into servitude, but he couldn't lest he spook Mccoy into fleeing.

Besides, he wanted Mccoy to enjoy himself before his punishment.

Sure, he wanted the Doctor to release him sexually, but the Doctor had to learn his place before Spock ushered him in as an ally.

An Agony Booth trip would do just that.

But for right now, he'd enjoy Mccoy's false sense of security.

* * *

Mccoy thrusts Spock's cock in his hands rhythmically as slight moans echoed from his captive's mouth.

Was Spock awake?

Nah, if he was, he would've broken free of the straps by now.

Must be dreaming, or a reaction to the jerking.

Mccoy jerks Spock's cock faster as he moves in to kiss and suckle Spock's chest again.

His mouth sucks on the skin of the chest, making it's way to the left nipple.

His tongue tickles the left nipple as the skin shudders at his tongue's touch.

It's been over a half-hour now...Spock may wake up at any time during this timeframe, so Mccoy had to wrap up whatever he was gonna do.

He wanted to fuck this Vulcan's brains out, but maybe next time.

He intended for this to be an occasional thing.

Now that he knew he could have the Vulcan, he'll take him over some whiny bitch any day.

Now, to up the ante.

* * *

Spock continues to keep his eyes shut, resisting the urge to moan happliy in the process.

He feels Mccoy's mouth lick the head of his cock as it glides over his ridge, then down along the shaft.

Wow, Mccoy was pretty good at this.

Spock's breathing becomes erratic as he struggles to regulate it.

If Mccoy knew he was awake, this pleasure would end.

He can feel the Doctor's breathing on his appendage, his lust apparent.

Yep...After he has Mccoy cooped up in the Agony Booth for an hour or two, he will ensure that this becomes regular.

Whether Mccoy agrees to the exchange or not.

The tongue creeps back up Spock's shat as he feels heavier breathing attacking his cock.

After a second, he finally feels Terran saliva at it's peak as Mccoy takes him in.

* * *

Man, did Spock taste great!

Not too sweaty, but not too clean either.

Just right.

Mccoy thrusts his head up and down the appendage rhythmically as he opens his eyes to gaze upon his captive while he sucks.

Spock's breathing was irregular.

It won't be long before he comes to.

Mccoy ups his pace as he starts to suckle faster and faster, his tongue struggling to lick the shaft while sucking at the same time.

Spock's breathing, in the meantime, becomes even more erratic.

Mccoy only had about ten or so minutes.

However, it only took five.

After five minutes, Spock came into Mccoy's mouth as the Doctor tastes the salty liquid that explodes into his mouth.

"Hmmm...Yummy!"

As much as he wanted to savor it, he didn't have long.

He had to get out of here!

Immediately, he gets up off of Spock and wipes his mouth, wiping the spit on the Bio-Bed.

He immediately runs into the general Sick Bay area.

Mccoy then spies the open cabinet he had found the Hypospray in earlier.

If he could sedate Spock one more time, get hima new unform, maybe he could-

SNAP!

Thsoe were the straps breaking.

He was utterly screwed!

He had to get another Hypo!

He frantically digs through the cabinet as he feels something on his back not a second after.

It was the nozzle of a Phaser.

"Return to normal stance." A oice said.

Spock.

How the hell did he manage to break free so fast?

Was he freakin' Superman or something?

Or was it just typical Vulcan strength?

Mccoy does as told as he feels an arm tug his, prompting him to turn around.

"S-Spock..." Mccoy utters.

Spock immediately punches Mccoy in the stomach as the Phaser he was holding drops to the floor.

Spock moes towards Mccoy's neck and kisses it ever so slightly with his lips.

"Your release was adequate...I thank you for it." Spock says. "However, You shall be punished for pursuing it without my consent."

Spock drags Mccoy over to the entrance to Sick Bay as the doors open.

"Y-You were awake the whole time?' Mccoy asks wearily.

He throws Mccoy's body onto the floor as the two guards overseeing the door turn to looks at Spock.

Mccoy, meanwhile, struggles to get up off of the floor.

"This one is to be sent to the Agony Booth for one hour, then to my quarters as soon as the duration expires." Spock says as he pursues his trademark pose (His arms behind his back in a regal manner) despite his compromising appearance.

"I shall also...sigh...require a new uniform..."

* * *

Mccoy wakes up, only to be unable to see anything.

His body ached all over...but then again that was the point of the Agony Booth.

He moans wearily...No response, no voices.

Wherever he was, he was expected to go unnoticed.

He tries to move, and discovers that he's slumped against the wall in...judging by the lack of texture...somebody's quarters.

And he had a pretty good feeling where he was.

That's when he hears the footsteps.

"W-Who's there?' Mccoy asks. "Where am I?"

He feels someone pull him up by his arms as the blindfold covering his eyes is removed with a rough tear.

There was Spock, his eyes dangerously gleeful, his body donning a new uniform, holding Mccoy against the wall, pinning his arms down.

This wasn't going to be pretty...

"You have awoken." Spock says. "I trust you enjoyed yourself earlier this Stardate?"

"Well..." Mccoy starts.

"Do I attract you?" Spock asks, one eyebrow peaking up in curiosity.

"Well...I..." Mccoy stammers.

Here he was, in the belly of the beast.

He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't.

"...Yes...Yes, you do." Mccoy says, turning his face away.

Spock releases Mccoy as the Doctor, still in an exausted state, slinks against the wall and down onto the floor.

"There is much to do before I can adequately defeat James T. Kirk." Spock says. "Though I can eliminate one problem off of my list now."

"Like what?" Mccoy asks, only to immediately regret the question.

"Taming you..." Spock says evilly.

Spock walks over towards Mccoy again with a unique look in his eyes.

Sadistic, deadly, dominant.

Mccoy was right...This was NOT going to be pretty.

"Computer..." The Vulcan coldly says. "...Secure these quarters, First Officer's clearance."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Mccoy asks, putting his hands up instinctively over his face.

"You shall see." Spock says, his face coming out of view.

"No! No! Nooooo!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

For two days and two nights, nobody heard or saw anything from the two Officers, save for odd screams, moans, and sounds coming from the room.

After those two days, Mccoy had come in for work as if nothing had happened.

Of course, Kirk was pissed to high hell.

He had ordered the three to meet in Sick Bay, during Mccoy's shift, where the incident had first occurred.

"So tell me again what the hell happened?" Kirk says irritably as Kirk, Mccoy, and the bearded Spock are seen sitting by Mccoy's desk in Sick Bay.

"Mccoy sedated me with a Hypospray shortly after I had gone for my check-up." Spock says, his arms crossed in a chair facing Kirk's. "While I was asleep, he sexually took advantage of my person. Upon my awakening, I had him sent to the Agony Booth, and then to my quarters."

"Where you two idiots were for two days without even notifying me or any of the staff...Plotting treason, Gentlemen?" Kirk says, his eyes partanoid and angry.

"Negative, Captain." Spock says. "Instead, I shall show you the fruits of my endeavors."

Spock immediately snaps the fingers of his right hand.

Mccoy's eyss go wide briefly as he gets onto his knees and crawls over to Spock.

Spock points to his boot as Mccoy egins to lick the top of the boot slowly. repeatedly.

"You've...conditioned him..." Kirk says, a sadistic smile forming on his lips.

Spock waves his hand as Mccoy crawls back to the chair he was sitting on and resumes a calm stance.

"Precisely, Captain." Spock says. "He is the ideal servant, sexual amusement source, and companion..."

Spock turns to Kirk with deadly eyes.

"...for MY use only."

"Why not let me in on this?" Kirk asks, looking at Spock with curious eyes.

"Because having two masters would destroy his mind." Spock says. "His capacity for authority is limited, barely even obeying my own, which would explain the vast amount of time it took to crack his psyche. Besides, he has grown on me...and I need him."

"You mean you love him?' Kirk asks.

"Illogical. Vulcans cannot feel. You are aware of this." Spock says.

"He better be able to do his job." Kirk says. "I'm not going to allow some zombie to be at the head of our medical team if he can't do anything other than favors for you!"

"Ah, he will actually be more adept at his role than he was previously." Spock says. "Due to his conditioning, he now has knowledge of both Terran and Vulcan medical practices. His performance output will increase by a fifty percent margin."

"Good. Very good." Kirk says, standing up off of his chair. "I'll be in the Bridge. I want him put to work in two hours."

Spock nods as Kirk leaves the room.

Spock stands up and snaps his fingers again.

Mccoy instantly stands up and embraces his master.

"Y'know...You don't need to snap your fingers to summon me." Mccoy says, his head resting on Spock's shoulder. "You merely have to call my name, for I am at your service, My One."

" I know..." Spock says as he pats Mccoy's back. "I know."

"How long before Kirk realizes that I'm not just a brain-dead zombie?" Mccoy asks.

"That is unknown to me." Spock says. "However, considering his keen intellect, not long."

"Hmmm...' Mccoy sighs. "You intend to terminate him, Master?"

"Affirmative." Spock says, releasing Mccoy from the embrace and taking his hands in his own instead. "And I shall require your help in acheiveing this endeavour."

"Understood." Mccoy says. "Just tell me what to do."

"When I seek his destruction, you shall be notified." Spock says. "Resume your original intentions and duties for the day until I call for you."

"Understood, Master." Mccoy says.

Spock puts his arms behind his back and walks to the entrance to Sick Bay, then stops short.

"Also, two orders." Spock says.

"What?" Mccoy asks, truning to face Spock.

"Firstly, you will address me by name or by my Imperial Rank." Spock says with a calm voice. "'Master' is inappropriate to both my ears and to the ears of the Bridge crew. Secondly, you shall make arrangements to move into my quarters with me...permanently. I myself shall convince the Captain to approve of the change."

"Of course, Spock." Mccoy says. "Anything else?"

"Negative." Spock says as he leaves the room.

Mccoy sits on his chair and contemplates.

He loves Spock, but Spock also kept inside of Mccoy's mind the knowledge that this love was conditioned. Why?

To prove his superiority? Or to enhance Mccoy's originally growing interest in Spock into something more?

He didn't wanna love Spock, but he did.

And for now...whether this was him or the conditioning talking...that's all he chose to do.


End file.
